The Seven Wonders Of Lukas Bondevik
by Miabia100
Summary: He had been the one to give me my empty feeling; he had been the one to destroy the past seven years of my life, he had- Oh, what's that? Small splatters of water fell onto the glossed wood floor, marking their landing with stains of dark brown. The colonies of the small droplets continued to from, pit pat sounded the small raindrops. But it was not a leak. (NORWAY X READER)


**The Seven Wonders Of Lukas Bondevik **

**(Norway x Reader)**

**Read through reader pov! **

**This is a contest entry for 'MyThousandWords' 'I can't stop this feeling' contest**

**Please listen to this song while reading; it will help make the mood! 'Rabbits Quartet' by Kashiwa Daisuke.**

**Begin!**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" I opened one of my eyes in pain, the clock read ' 7:00 AM.'

Waking up for work is what I intentionally thought was going to happen.

I mean today was Monday and yesterday was Sunday…..right?

But the hangover told me otherwise.

I turned my semi burning head ninety degrees to the right to shut off my alarm clock off when another's hand beat me to it.

I was frozen in shock; who the hell was in my room? Let alone my bed.

Thinking that it was probably in my best interest to continue to 'sleep' so that the intruder would take what they wanted and leave.

Nope, it was still there, I could feel its eyes on my back.

I felt the other side of my king sized bed shake under the sudden weight that was added. The covers were also lifted up to cover this unknown person.

I was about to scream when it finally gave recognition to me.

"I know that you're awake." I felt my skin grow cold as he finished his statement.

"I won't hurt you, promise." He sounded sincere but I knew that It could be a trap! He could easily overpower me; that hand may have been slim but still, you never know.

I heard him sigh before rising again; his footsteps echoed across the hardwood flooring that I loved dearly.

The door opened with a 'creak' and his footsteps disappeared through the hallway of my small apartment.

I could scream for help, right? The neighbors are probably still at home, and then there's the landlord just the floor below me.

I was so busy contemplating my escape when I smelt something that got me going in the morning.

The sweet nectar of the gods!

Without thinking I jumped out of the bed and speed walked over to my kitchen/ breakfast nook.

I was right behind the open doorway when I saw him.

He had short, light blond hair with a curl that was somewhat detached, is that even possible? He also sports, dark blue jeans without a shirt…..along with a large silver clasped barrette. His alabaster skin seemed to hit the morning's light perfectly giving him an otherworldly glow.

He wasn't a ghost right!?

His backside seemed safe enough and I couldn't see the counter through him, so I guess if I'm cautious enough I'd be able to see why he was here without being killed.

I slowly approached the man who's back was turned from me, he was drinking a large cup of coffee while gazing out to see what this mornings sunrise had to offer.

Almost there….I lifted my hand up to grab the stranger when he suddenly turned around, catching me completely by surprise; I staggered backwards and let his beautiful dull blue eyes watch me carefully.

"Would you like some? Or are you going to continue to crawl on the floor?" Embarrassed beyond belief I rose quickly and grabbed the cup he had outstretched to me.

Taking in large gulps of the sweet brown nectar I gave glances to him as he quietly watched me intake the drink.

"Well?" At first glance he looked like he would careless about me drinking, but if you were to look closer, you could probably see a small tint of amusement and wonder.

I dropped my now empty cup onto the counter and poured another cup full.

"It's good, thank you." I really want to know his secret now.

"Are you done freaking out now? May I tell you what happened last night?" I sighed, my hangover was slowly starting to dissipate, but I could still feel the harsh pounding at my head.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated." He gave me a ghost of a smile, one I feel like I should know.

"Well, aren't you an eager one?" He went over to my nook and took a seat while sipping some of his coffee.

"Whatever, just explain as to why I awoke to a man not just in my house but in MY bed?" I glared softly at him while he chuckled.

"Ah yes that, well it all started when my 'friend' no, wait, lets call him the Dane, had me go clubbing with him. We had toured many of this areas attractions before but this time we'd hit the jackpot; much to my dismay the Dane had me drink way to much beer then I would have wanted to and ended up getting drunk sometime in the early evening. I think that sometime during that duration of my time out I had met you and we hit it off,"

He took another large gulp of his drink before finishing. "Putting us in this situation." I nodded while looking into my half empty mug.

"That makes since…" It got awkward again and I decided to start up another conversation.

Physically impossible.

Every single conversation I would start he'd shut it down immediately with one word answers.

Talk about anti-social. Geez.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully when I had remembered something important. Snapping my fingers quickly I asked a I had neglected question.

"What is your name, you haven't told me yet." He brought his silent gaze to me, if I had thought any differently I would have said that he looked shocked.

"Oh….you really don't remember me. That hurts (f/n) that really hurts." It was my turn to look shocked, how the hell did he know my name!?

I've never met him right…?

"Its only been a few years, I'm what….24?" I 'hmphed' before turning my head.

"Ok, but how do you know me?" I was curiously staring at him.

"I've known you since high school. You were even in some of my classes." I sighed; I don't remember half of the people from my graduating class let alone one person.

"Fine, you seem to have Alzheimer's or something. I'm Lukas Bondevik, a Norwegian exchange student." He stated in a slightly annoyed tone.

…..That name…..I feel as if it means something to me….like it was important sometime in the distant past.

His name makes my hear ache.

"Hallo?" I looked back over to Lukas, the man stood up in all his glory and waved a hand in my face.

"I remember you now…" It was all coming back. He was the boy that broke my heart senor year.

"Good." He walked over the sink and began to wash out his cup.

"Yes, I remember you, you're the boy that destroyed my heart at a rapid speed.

He turned his gaze over to me breaking his emotionless face, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I felt the need to punch him; he caused me to go into shock when I was a teenager forcing myself to erase any of those painful memories. My friend, the love of my life, refused my love.

Without even knowing.

"I mean, Norge, I had fallen in love with you and you broke my heart by running away with some other broad that you had just met! Do you know how much pain I went through! How much self-regret I had gone through! I hated myself all through out college to the point where I had to take therapy to erase these painfully memories." I shouted at him causing Lukas to stagger backward slightly.

"What now Norge! What the hell do you want!" I continued to throw hurtful words at him while pieces of memories began to drift back into my head.

"I came back because I missed you. I've been searching for three years." At that point all I had was air, my mouth had run dry and I began to dry heave violently.

Lukas came over and wrapped his arms around me giving me a comforting hug. I tired to push him off but he'd just come back seconds later.

He had been the one to give me my empty feeling; he had been the one to destroy the past seven years of my life, he had-

Oh, what's that?

Small splatters of water fell onto the glossed wood floor, marking their landing with stains of dark brown. The colonies of the small droplets continued to from, pit pat sounded the small raindrops. But it was not a leak, I realized as I looked up. I was crying.

Crying into the man that had caused me so much pain's arms.

"Lukas…. please just explain to me why you had come back to me and in such a way?" I had stopped crying and was sitting on my couch in a small ball.

He sighed silently before rubbing circles onto my back.

"I-I left because I was scared, and I didn't mean to find you through a one night stand. I had dreamed of finding you again through other means." He glared to the ceiling.

"...O..." I made little noise to show that I was listening.

"It's too late to change what happened but if it means anything, anything at all at this point is that I'm sorry and that I love you." I turned my head quickly making my (h/l) hit my face.

"Wha-what did you just say to me?" I was so shocked.

"Jeg elsker deg." He stated simply before hugging me again.

I was finally able to respond.

"I love you too, Lukas." I could feel him smile as he nosedived into my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

"Do you think that you could make us some more coffee?" I asked probably ruining that moment.

He didn't respond.

"Hello?" Still no response, when suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"We are going back to bed elskede." I guess I could go for some coffee later.

I didn't say anything back but I was sure he knew what I was thinking.

I mean he was 'Lukas Bondevik, the one of seven wonders.'

**End**

**If anyone was able to tell me what his seven wonders were gets a free story request…. Trust me it's hard!**


End file.
